The Cullen Cupid Couples
by Miss Pink 001
Summary: The Cullens have nothing to do one night so each couple tells Bella how they met and all the details about their wedding & all the infomation including their wedding dress etc. They also give funny, sexy and just plain wrong tips to both Edward and Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**The Cullen Cupid Couples**

_A.N_

_Hi everyone, this story is based on how each of the Cullen couples met and their Weddings afterwards. _

_I do not own any of the characters, the fab and creative Stephenie Meyer does._

_...Enjoy..._

**(Set in the Cullen house)**

"Bella!" Alice screeched as Bella came into the door of the Cullen household. Alice ran over, took Bella out of Edward's arm that was wrapped around Bella and greeted her with a hug and smelt Bella's scent.

"Hey Alice" Bella said shyly as she escaped Alice's hug and went back into the arms of her fiancé, Edward.

"I have got a great weekend planned ahead of us" Alice said with a huge smile and continued

"You'll love it!"

"Us?" Bella asked confusedly, in who would 'us' involve

"As in all of us, as in me, you, Edward, Jaz, Em, Rose, Carlisle and Esme! We are going to play games, shopping, movies, shopping and more shopping! We are going to shop until we drop!" Alice screamed, and was later followed by a calming wave from Jasper.

"Alice..." Edward whispered.

"No, Edward, she is going to love it, love, and love, love it! Alice said really empathising the word 'Love'.

"Great..." Bella said sarcastically with a smirk on her face, and then glanced- up at Edward.

Edward looked back down at Bella and chuckled lightly and then kissed her on the forehead before letting Alice kidnap her to Alice's bedroom.

Alice runs Bella up to her room and slams the door shut, puts Bella onto the Bed and sits down next to her.

"So" Alice said, eager for Bella to finish of the sentence

"So?" Bella said confusedly

"Huhh, so! How are you and Edward getting along?" Alice asked engaged in convocation.

"Um... Fine, umm, yeah" Bella replied shyly.

"No, what I mean is how are you and Edward, umm... at getting intimate?"

"Alice!" Bella shouted shocked

"What, Can't we have a little girl talk? I have got lots of news about Jaz that I need to talk to someone otherwise, I will explode!"Alice said like she had had ten thousand sherbet fountain powder bottles, but then again, that was Alice.

"Umm. Well. Good, I guess" Bella said really shyly, going a bright shade of red.

"Uh, oh, tell me all about it hone..." Alice was interrupted in her sentence when Edward banged the door down and ran over to Bella.

"Alice, leave Bella alone, that stuff is private, and besides, who wants to know about you and Jaz and your edible chocolate body butter!" Edward said, growling and continued

"Come on Bella, let's go downstairs." Edward said, guiding her towards the door

Alice huffs and then follows then, whispering, so low that any human would not hear, apart from a vampire

"Edward, I still have some left if you and Bella need it."

"Alice, keep your thoughts to yourself and I am not going to use that filth on my Bella" Edward hissed, quiet enough so that Bella could not hear it.

**(1 HOUR LATER)**

After Bella has eaten, she and Edward made their way to the living room and sit down on the sofa.

"Bella Bongo!" Emmet shouted launching himself onto the couch opposite, Rosalie follows closely behind.

"Hey, if, you break that couch, you will be mending that yourself and buying a new one young man!" Esme shouted from the stairs, walking down with Carlisle. Hand in hand.

"But mum..., you're no fun and I am not young, I am well over 100 now!" Emmet whined.

"Yeah, too bad that he acts like it, isn't that right Emmet?" Edward teased

"Say that one more time Eddie and I will rip your head off, virgin" Emmet said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh... ... Burn" Jasper commented chuckling.

Edward was about to launch himself across the room at Emmet, but Bella was holding him back, gripping onto his shirt and whispered

"Edward, no, it's ok, he is just joking around."

Edward glanced down at Bella and then smiled his crooked smile and then replied

"What would I do without you?"

Alice then appeared in the room and then blurred out "Let's have an in formal chat!" Alice was so intrigued at the idea of talking and gossiping, that everyone looked at her in shock.

"I think that is a great idea Alice, I think that it would give us a chance to bond before Edward and Bella's wedding, don't you think?" Carlisle suggested sitting down with Esme

"Alice, the last time that we had one of you're in formal chats, it ended-up with chain saws, acting out saw alive! We don't need to let history repeat itself after that incident" Edward chuckled

"But this time it will be different, I promise. No... wait a minute... Let's tell stories!" Alice said like she had just inhaled a woof of 'class a' drugs.

"Alice, really?" Bella challenged in a timid tone.

"Yes, come on, I'll start, why don't we tell love stories!" Alice said calming down, but still bubbling inside

"Oh, love, I would like that very much!" Esme said, and then continued, "How about Pride and Prejudice or Dirty Dancing, Greece?" Esme questioned

"How about how you guys met?" Bella mumbled to herself in a happy tone

"Why, I think that would be wonderful, why we don't start. Shall we Esme?"

_A.N_

_Hello everyone, will update soon, promise. I am working on the next chapter right now and I will post it on tonight later or tomorrow night. _

_Hope that everyone enjoyed it. Here is the list on which I am going to tell the love story about how they met:_

_Carlisle and Esme_

_Rosalie and Emmet_

_Jasper and Alice_

_Edward and Bella_

_If I get more than five reviews, then I'll post another chapter _

_Love to all,_

_Miss Pink 001 xxx_


	2. Chapter 2 Carlisle and Esme

**The Cullen Cupid Couples**

_A.N_

_Hi everyone, this story is based on how each of the Cullen couples met and their Weddings afterwards. _

_I do not own any of the characters, the fab and creative Stephenie Meyer does._

_...Enjoy..._

**Chapter 2 (Carlisle meets Esme)**

"So where do you want to start? The wedding, there are lots of details." Esme said as she was trying to remember the best day of her vampire live, if that is what you call it. Esme was in the middle of her sentence when Bella interrupted and said

"From the beginning, I want to hear it all, please?" Bella asked in a little girl voice that made everyone giggle.

Esme and the family hesitated for a moment and then carried on;

"Carlisle and I first met when I was sixteen. I saw my brother stuck in a tree and I climbed-up after him. We I was up there, my foot slipped on a branch and I fell. That was all that I could remember from the accident. After that, I woke up from a coma and saw a very fetching, handsome doctor above me. Carlisle."

Emmet let out a whistle (The who one, like whenever a guy see's a fit girl) and everyone giggled, even Carlisle, then Esme continued.

"I was told that I had broken my leg falling out of the tree and that was it. But there is more. I always remembered Carlisle. I kept on seeing his face. I often dreamed about him as Tarzan and I am Jane, swinging from tree to tree. But that is for another time. Anyway, five years later after that incident. I married a man. A dreadful man. Charles Evenson. He abused and hurt me for many years and months. Than that's when I found out." Esme took a deep breath. Even though she did not need it and then exhaled. "That was when I found-out that I was pregnant. I was over the moon and terrified at the same time because, I had to run away from Charles, hoping that he would not follow me and it was my job to shield my un-born baby from the abuse that I suffered."

"I lived over at my best friend's house for a while, whilst thing cooled down and I thought of where I would go. Months passed and then finally, I gave birth to my baby boy. The baby of a killer."

Esme took another breath and then Carlisle put his hand into hers and squeezed it tight. Esme looked up and she smiled, Carlisle nodded.

"After that, I thought that there was no meaning of life itself and that life did not want me in existence. I did not want to exist. So, I tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff."

everyone was staring at Esme, totally listening to her every word. There was silence throughout the house hold and then she carried on. Staring at Carlisle, full of compassion, love and thankfulness for what he did to her and how he made her life complete.

"Carlisle found me. Barely alive. He took me back to the histpital, there was no cure and I was going to die. So, he bit me"

Esme then kissed Carlisle on the lips, this laste about five seconds. The Bella broke the silence by saying in a very cheerful voice,

"So, how was the wedding, what was your dress like? Was it ok?"

"It was more than ok, Bella. It was my fairytale wedding" Esme then looked at Carlisle and then let her smile copy his.

"Esme, can you please show Bella your pretty wedding dress? Please!" Alice asked. Jasper used his thought control powers on Esme.

"Jasper, what have I told you about trying to make people make your decisions? Not on me, I am capable of…." 

"Giving into Alice, whenever I want to" Esme laughed, running up the stairs, and then shouted down to Bella.

"Come on Bella, Rose and Alice, come and take a look, it still fits!" Esme said shocked and excited at the same time.

"She has got it on already?" Bella asked confused. Esme had only been up there for fifteen seconds flat.

"Bella, Esme is a vampire too" Rosalie said bitterly. Edward growled.

The girls made their way up to the stairs and got to Carlisle and Esme room. Alice knocked, full of eagerness.

"Come in girls" Esme said in a loving voice.

_A.N_

_Sorry, thought that was a good place to leave it. Will post this now and then add on new chapter later about Esme dress._

_Love to all,_

_Miss Pink 001 xxx_


	3. Chapter 3 The Dress

**The Cullen Cupid Couples**

_A.N_

_Hi everyone, this story is based on how each of the Cullen couples met and their Weddings afterwards. _

_I do not own any of the characters, the fab and creative Stephenie Meyer does._

_...Enjoy..._

"Wow" Was all that Bella tried to get out

"Humm, nice" Rosalie spluttered

"Totally over the top... I LOVE ITTTT!" Alice screamed so load that it made the whole house shake!

Esme wedding dress was a meringue wedding dress. The beautiful dress was based on a romantic look of huge puffed sleeves with a full skirt of ivory silk pure taffeta, old lace and hand embroidery incorporating 10,000 pearls and sequins. The dress had a fifteen foot train.

"The lady Diana copied me" Esme mumbled, "But she made the train longer at 25 foot"

"There is my girl" Carlisle said cheerfully as he gracefully whooshed Esme up in a bridal carry

"You girls better carry on telling each other about how you met each other, Esme and I shall be occupied" Carlisle said in a straight voice to the three girls and then he slammed the door shut and locked it. Alice giggled at th4 sound of Esme giggling and then rushed downstairs with Bella on her back.

"Bella" Edward said as he rushed over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss, then lead her back towards the sofa.

"Now who is next?" Alice asked cheerfully. "Rose and Em?"

"Oh boy. Really Alice? How babyish does this look right now? I am not going to change my min..." Rose stopped in her sentence and Jasper changed her mind do that Rosalie was so excited to tell them all about her wedding day.

"What I ment to say was that I am overwhelmed to tell you all the details about...

My purtting my foot up your ass Jasper, Rosalie said and then launched herself at Jasper.

"Why don't you want to tell anyone about your wedding, Rose. Had no fun" Jasper teased

Jasper flung Alice across the room against the wall. The wall made a dent in it.

"Did you just do what I think that you did to my wife you mother..." Emmet was really angry and was about to rip Jaspers Head off (Literally) until Bella stopped them.

"Guys, you're just fighting over a story, god, is it too much to ask around here? Rose finishes off your wedding day story or you are going to be the one with no head. Isn't that right Edward?" Bella demanded. Edward looked down at Bella, shocked. He had never heard Bella speak like that to anyone. Even to herself in her Diary.

"Rose please, they want to know and also I want to know" Emmet pleaded

"Emmet! It was out wedding day, you should already know! I was marrying you! You dick head!" Rosalie growled and then carried on...


	4. Chapter 4 Rosalie and Emmet & the dress

**The Cullen Cupid Couples**

_A.N_

_Hi everyone, this story is based on how each of the Cullen couples met and their Weddings afterwards. _

_I do not own any of the characters, the fab and creative Stephenie Meyer does._

_...Enjoy..._

Rosalie POV

I really did not want to do this, tell people about MY wedding day, especially not that human Bella girl because she might steel mine for ideas of her own. Great Edward just read my mind and is now growling at me. What? I am right Edward, you just can't admit it. He let out another growl and a hiss and tightened his grip on the human.

"Well, Emmet and I were dating and he asked me out on another date. He said that it was a surprise and that I would need running clothes that I could run in for miles on end and an evening dress with beautiful shoes." Everyone let out a giggle, Emmet hissed. I love it when my monkey man gets protective. To my surprise, Emmet continued.

"I closed all the motorways, do you know how hard that it by the way? Anyway, I closed them so that I and Rose could run at vampire speed. I took her onto the road that lead to France. And then to the road that lead to Paris. I took her to the Eiffel tower, where she was treated like royalty and so was I. Then when we were alone, I proposed! Rosalie said yes!" Emmet was so over the moon at that moment, it filled my heart. However, when he got to the bit that I said 'yes' to him, he started to jump up and dance? What the fuck? Anyway...

"For the actual wedding, I planned it with Esme and Alice from as soon as we got back and told the rest of the family. I chose this gorgeous dress that was strapless, it was a tight fit, so that it showed off my curves and at the bottom of it, it had a mini train, it's hard to describe, I will show it to you if you want?" I really was getting into the idea of this and I was getting really excited, hey, Jasper stop mixing with my emotions!

I ran upstairs and opened by old wardrobe, it had all of our wedding stuff in, on a box, and it read:

Rosalie and Emmet's Wedding stuff

Then, I came across it, my DRESS! Now all that I had to find were the shoe box...

Here we go...

I ran into the bathroom and got changed. I still looked as stunning as ever!

I made my way down the stairs to see four vampires and one human pick up their jaws from the ground. Bella's face was priceless.

Emmet looked at me, just like he did the first time he saw me in the dress. He charged over to me and took my hand and kissed it. That was not like my monkey man, he normally wanted allot more than some kiss.

I showed them my dress and told them all about it, and then I went back upstairs to change. When I got into mine and Emmet's room, I was so shocked yet turned on. Emmet was lying on our bed only wearing his boxers and he had such a seductive look on his face. I walked over to him, swaying my hips as I walked, because that drove him crazy and we started to...

Bella POV

Edward had his arm wrapped tightly around me. I loved him so much; I just snuggled in more to his chest and lived in the moment. Edward then kissed me on the top of my head; I was so relaxed until...


End file.
